


It Is what it is

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anger, Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Depression, Family, Fear, Hate, M/M, Marriage, Sorrow, Suicidal Thoughts, True Love, ex's, friends - Freeform, happiness, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are the wife of Jeffrey Dean Morgan. You met on season one of Supernatural. Now several seasons later you are all BFFS. Life gives you crap, Personal and Professional,  mostly by the works of your ex, but if truth be told you wouldn't want to go through these trials with anyone else.this is about life as a celebrity, about the down falls of it, the joys of it, and what it would be like if you had these men, and a few others at your side.





	1. In the beginning.

You were supposed to have a small one time roll on Supernatural. The part of Jordan Singer, Daughter Bobby singer. You were a hunter, and you were supposed to die. Well Supposed to, but then nothing in life is really how it's supposed to be right? 

You sat in the back of the car with Jensen. Jared behind the wheel of Baby, and John passenger. All of you looking bloody. Even though it was fake blood, it looked as real as it could. And you had to give applause to the makeup team for doing such a great job. You laid with your body leaned up against Jensen. Both pretending to be knocked out. You waited for Sam to finish his line with the truck driver who was supposed to have been possessed. 

"Cut! Awesome everyone. 20 min for next scene set up." Director Kim Manners called out. 

"Guess that's my que to get out of here." You said climbing out of the wreckage. 

"Sad to see you go y/n. It's been awesome." Jensen said. 

"Yeah. Who knows maybe we'll get the chance to do it again sometime." you said smiling. You were heading to go get the makeup scrubbed off, and change when a strong voice stopped you. 

"Hey y/n..." You turned to see Jeffrey and your heart skipped a beat. His smile could melt frozen butter. 

"Hey J.D," you said. He smiled deeply at the nick name. 

"I wanted to know if maybe you might like to grab a bite sometime?" He locked eyes with you. 

"Why Mr Morgan, are you asking me out on a date?" 

"I guess maybe I am. I've been gonna do it for a while, but...." He let his words Drift. 

"I would love it." You assure him. 

"Great, so I'll text you with the details?" 

"Can't wait." you said. You couldn't wipe that grin off your face. He actually asked you out, you had wondered if there was something there, but you were always a little to afraid to ask. The last few weeks had been amazing, and you had to stop yourself from starring at him, like a stalker. Jensen had caught you several times

"You should talk to him." He said cornering you one day. 

"Who?" 

"Santa Claus. Jeffry Dumb ass. Who else." You could almost hear his eyes roll. 

"I talk to him everyday." He sighed. 

"Ask him out." 

"God no." 

"Why not?" 

"1-if he says no, I'll never beable to look at him again. and 2. He's gonna say no." 

"Why would he say no?" 

"Age difference for one." 

"Age is just a number sweet heart." 

"To some, but not all." 

That conversation had stopped there, and was never picked up again. A yr after your wedding you found out that Jensen was the reason he asked you out that day. He had had the same conversation with J.D who apparently had taken notice of you, but didn't think you were interested. So in a way you owed your happiness to Jensen. And that was something you would always be great full for. Of course Jensen blew it off, teasing " all you had to do was name your first son after him" At least you think he was teasing. 

You stepped out of your trailer tired, but happy. It had been a long day, but you wouldn't change it for anyting. Your phone buzzed and you smiled wider

"Hey baby." You said as you hurried against the cold to your car. 

"Hey darling. How was your day?" Jeff asked. 

"Long, but Good. And yours?" 

"Better now that I can hear your voice." 

"Awe, your to sweet." you chuckled. 

"Yes I am." he teased, "But not as sweet as you." 

"What are you wearing?" He asked slyly. 

"It's freezing, so I'm wearing a long Parka, and two lairs of gloves." You told him. 

"Mmm. Sexy." 

"What ever" 

"I got some bad news baby." 

"What's that." 

"I'm not gonna make it home tonight." His voice sounded disapointed. 

"Why?" 

"My flight got diverted." 

"Seriously." 

"Yeah, But I'm gonna see you real soon ok. I promise." you rounded the corner sadness in your voice. 

"Yeah I know. So you won't be home at all?" 

"It's late, and the next flight out isn't till tomorrow, so I'm just gonna get a room here." 

"Ok." 

"Don't look so sad. I hate seeing you look sad." You froze. 

"How do you know what I look like?" You glanced around and saw him standing next to your car, a large smile on his face. He waved, and you took off toward him at full speed. You flung yourself into his arms and he caught you. You loved how safe he made you feel, like you were a piece of breakable china. 

"Get a room." Jensen said as he walked by. 

"Already got one waiting." Jeff replied. You looked at him funny. 

"You weren't kidding about the hotel?" He looked down at you eyes locked. 

"Nope, It's our anniversary after all." 

"No, J.D not even close." 

"Don't tell me you forgot, the first night I asked you out." 

"Really? You're so sweet." You said. 

'I know" he teased kissing you sweetly as snow began to fall.


	2. Broken and stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This involves a text from your ex. I could write all it my self, but I figured if you have a dumb ass ex, then you can fill it in with what he/ Or she may say to piss you off. K.

You stepped out of your trailer and nearly bumped into Jared. 

"Hey watch it shorty." He teased. 

"You watch it, Giant." He smiled sweetly. 

"You going my way?" he asked 

"As a matter of fact, I believe I am." 

"Then allow me." he crooked his arm, and you wrapped yours around it. 

"Why thank you kind sir." 

You loved your work. You loved being here, Everyone had become your family. You're phone buzzed. You slipped it out of your pocket and saw your ex's name pop up. You knew that you needed to ignore it, but you couldn't. Curiosity of what stupid shit he was about to say to you always got the best of you. You scanned the text, and slipped it back into your pocket. 

"Everything ok?" Jared asked watching you. 

"Yeah, just dumb ass." He gave a knowing nodd. You had known everyone long enough that they knew who dumb ass was, and they agreed. You slipped your phone into your pocket again. It Buzzed almost instantly. So you pulled it out once more. 

"I'm at work... Ain't got time for your bull crap. So stop texting me." The phone buzzed again. 

Jared watched as you read the third text message, before he could stop you your fist slammed into the side of Misha's trailer. Leaving a small dent. It took only a second for you to realize that wasn't the best thing to do. The pain shot through your entire hand and up into your arm. You let out a scream, and spun. Jared's face was pure shock at first. 

"Mother Fucker! Son Of A Bitch!" You yelled tears welding up in your eyes. You danced around as if that would somehow stop the pain. Misha stepped out of his trailer.. 

"What the hell was that?" He asked. 

"Y/n. let me see." Jared was saying but you wouldn't hold still long enough. 

"That mother Fucker!" 

"Y/n, hold still and let me see your hand!" he ordered. you managed to stop and hold it out. It was swelling fast. 

"I think it's broke." He told you. 

"Gee you think Jared?!" You hissed. 

"Why did you punch my trailer?" Misha asked finally. 

"Because it was there." 

You were rushed to the hospital, temporarily stopping production. You felt stupid as they x-rayed your hand and then wrapped it. 

"As soon as the swelling goes down we'll cast it. In the mean time, leave it wrapped and use the sling." The Dr said. 

"Sure." you slid off the table and walked out to find Jensen, Jared, and Misha all waiting for you. 

"You guys didn't have to stick around, I could have got back." 

"Nothing else to do, since every scene you were in was put on hold. And we're in all those scenes so...." Misha said. 

"Sorry about that." 

"It's ok. So hows the hand slugger?" Jensen asked. 

"Broke in two places. They're gonna do a cast as soon as the swelling goes down a bit." 

"Hurt much?" 

"Not now, they gave me some shit." you said smiling. Jensen's phone rang, and he answered. 

"Hey, yeah she's right here." He handed you the phone. 

"Who is it?" 

"Jeff." 

You looked at him wide eyed in surprise, and then in anger. 

"He had a right to know." Jensen said pushing the phone at you. You pulled the phone from him with your good hand. 

"Hey Honey." 

"Darling what did you do?" His voice holding back the anger. 

"I lost my temper and punched Misha's trailer." 

"So I hear. Why?" 

"You mean the nark didn't tell you?" You asked eyeing Jensen. 

"I'm sure I would have noticed a damn cast on your hand. I may be clueless sometimes, but don't think I'd miss that." 

"(you're ex) texted me giving me crap about (What ever.)" 

He sighed. 

"y/n." it was the way he said you name. It made you feel like a kid who had wrecked dads car. 

"I know I shouldn't let him/her get to me. But he/she knows how to push my buttons. Doesn't help that everytime I change my number (friend) gives it to him/her." you moan as the 4 of you head toward the elevator. 

"I get that. And I'm gonna take care of it." 

"J.D no, It's my problem I'll take care of it. Don't go starting shit." 

"I'm not starting anything. I'm just gonna inform (your friend) that if he/she gives (your ex) your new-new number that he/she and I are gonna have words that no one is gonna like." 

"I'll take care of it."

"Yeah. Look I'll be home Saturday, ok. And I'm gonna take care of you." 

"You don't have to come back on my account. I know your busy with the tour." 

"I'll be home Saturday. Don't you worry about me. They'll deal with it, or they can find a new Negan." he says. "I love you babe." 

"I love you too." 

"Let me talk to Jensen ok." 

You hand the phone over as the elevator comes to a stop. 

"Sure thing man. Not a problem. See ya." 

"What's not a problem?" 

"You are gonna get a wonderful week at the J&D Bed and breakfast." 

"Wait, Jensen that's not necessary. I can take care of my self. I just broke a hand, not my head." 

"This is not up for discussion. " You looked at Misha and Jared who hurried to the car in the parking lot. 

"Son Of A Bitch." you muttered. 

"Come on Princess. Your chariot awaits." Jensen called out.


End file.
